Save Me
by jan 2.0
Summary: ryou is depressed and bakura tries to find out why. bxr sucky summary please read and reveiw!


Disclaimer: i don't own yu-gi-oh or 'Bring Me to LIfe.' some other people do!  
  
An: hello! ya'll are most likely mad at me for not updating if you read any of my stories! sorry! i haven't had the time!  
  
haku: she's telling the truth, they just started their new classes and the GEE[graduate exit exam] is coming up.  
  
bb2: yes! so forgive me! i'm working on it! this is just a one-shot i thought of.  
  
Warnings: angst, OOC characters. not much though.  
  
KEY: ~blah~ song lyrics  
  
'blah' thoughts  
  
"blah" speech  
  
//blah// yami to hikari  
  
/blah/ hikari to yami  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Tamer: it is? ootogi? thanks! i couldn't figure it out! thank you! [bows]  
  
~`~  
  
Ryou Bakura sat on a swing outside his school, waiting and thinking. 'Yami... why do you hate?' Ryou thought, as the thunder cracked and lighting flashed. It started to rain, pelting the still figure on the swing.  
  
"Wonderful." Ryou said simply, looking up. His tears mixing with the rain.  
  
~how can you see into my eyes  
  
like open doors~  
  
"Ryou? What are you doing?" a voice called out. Ryou glanced and saw that it was his yami, Bakura, walking toward him, staring at him in the eye with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Nothing." Ryou said, looking down, not meeting Bakura's eyes.  
  
~leading you down into my core  
  
where i've become so numb~  
  
"Liar." Bakura said simply, tilting Ryou's head up and locking his eyes with Ryou's. "Why are you sitting out here in this rain?"  
  
~without a soul  
  
my spirits sleeping somewhere cold  
  
untile you find it there and lead it back home~  
  
"... thinking." Ryou said quietly, looking into the eyes of his yami. So like his, yet totally different.  
  
~wake me up  
  
wake me up inside  
  
i can't wake up  
  
wake me up inside  
  
save me~  
  
"Ryou? Why are you crying?" Bakura said, his tone surprised. 'Why is he crying?' Bakura thought, his concern surprising him.  
  
"What do you care?" Ryou whispered, turning his head away, more tears pouring down his face.  
  
~call my name and save me from the dark~  
  
"Of course I care hikari[1], what makes you think I don't?" Bakura said, touching Ryou's shoulder gently, starting Ryou.  
  
~wake me up  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
i can't wake up  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me~  
  
Ryou looked at Bakura, his eyes wide.  
  
"What do you mean? Your always telling me I'm in the way or beating me up! I thought you hated me!" Ryou said angrily, startiling Bakura, who looked hurt.  
  
~save me from the nothing i've become~  
  
"Ryou... you know I never meant it... I-I already explained it to you.." Bakura stuttered[2], looking hurt by Ryou's outburst.  
  
~now that i know what i'm without  
  
you can't just leave me~  
  
Ryou jumped up off of the swing, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He started to run, and Bakura ran after him.  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
~breath into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life~  
  
"I hate you! Don't follow me!" Ryou yelled at Bakura as he ran in the direction of the park.  
  
~wake me up  
  
wake me up inside  
  
i can't wake up  
  
wake me up inside  
  
save me~  
  
"Ryou! Please, stop! Listen to me!" Bakura screamed, trying to get his light's attention. Ryou ran straight into the street and didn't notice the car ruching toward him.  
  
~call my name and save me from the dark~  
  
"Ryou!!" Bakura screamed. He reached out and pushed Ryou out of the way, heedlees of his own danger.  
  
~wake me up  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
wake me up  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me~  
  
"NO!! BAKURA!!" Ryou screamed as he watched the car swerve to avoid Bakura. The tailend hit his right arm and his side and the force threw him several feet, blood pouring out of his arm where the car had hit him.  
  
~save me from the nothing i've become  
  
bring me to life~  
  
"NO! Someone call 911!!" Ryou screamed as he ran to his yami's side.   
  
"Bakura! Please answer me!" Ryou said frantically, tears falling off his face and landing on the face of his yami.  
  
~i've been living in lies  
  
there's nothing inside  
  
bring me to life~  
  
"Ryou... shh... I'm alive...." Bakura whispered, his eyes opening slightly, looking up at his hikari.  
  
~frozen inside without your touch  
  
without your love, darling~  
  
"Bakura... please hold on...I-I love you... don't leave me." Ryou whispered as he heard sirens closing in.  
  
"I pr-promise to... stay... I-I love you... Ryou..." Bakura said weakly.  
  
~only you are the life among the dead  
  
all of this time  
  
i can't believe i couldn't see  
  
'kept in the dark~  
  
They loaded Bakura into the ambulance and Ryou rode with him. Muttering words of comfort as they put an IV in his arm.  
  
~but you were never finding me  
  
i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything~  
  
They rushed him into the ER and told Ryou to wait. Ryou walked up to the receptionist's desk.  
  
"May I use the phone?" Ryou asked timidly. The lady nodded and handed him the phone. Ryou dialed Yugi's number.  
  
~without a thought  
  
without a voice  
  
without a soul~  
  
"Y-yugi?" Ryou said when someone said hello.  
  
"Ryou? What's wrong?" Yugi asked, his voice sounding very concerned.  
  
"B-bakura got hit by a c-car trying to s-save me, he's in th-the ER right now." Ryou said in a shaky, broken voice.  
  
~don't let me die here  
  
there must be something wrong~  
  
"We're on our way." Yugi said simply and hung up. Ryou sat down and buried his face in his hands, crying.  
  
~bring me to life~  
  
*one hour later*  
  
Yugi, Yami, Joey, Honda, and Otogi[3] were all sitting in the waiting room. A doctor walked up to Ryou.  
  
"Ryou Bakura?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes?" Ryou said, jumping to his feet.  
  
~wake me up  
  
wake me up inside  
  
i can't wake up  
  
wake me up inside~  
  
"You can see him now. He's gonna be fine." the man said. "Room 113." Ryou thanked him and ran to the room.  
  
~save me~  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou whispered as he opened the door.  
  
"Ryou? Come here." Bakura whispered back, sitting up in bed.  
  
"Are you okay yami?" Ryou said holding Bakura's hand, tears of relief welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Now I am." Bakura said, smiling.  
  
~call my name and save me from the dark~  
  
"Thank Ra! Bakura, I'm so sorry for what I did, I was an idiot. I should have listened, I should ha-"  
  
"Shh." Bakura said, putting two fingers on Ryou's lips.  
  
~wake me up  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
i can't wake up  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me~  
  
"I'm okay, you okay, that's all that matters." Bakura said, grinning at Ryou.  
  
  
  
~save me from the nothing i've become~  
  
Bakura leaned forward and kissed Ryou.  
  
//Silly hikari. I love you to much to want to hurt you anymore.// Bakura thought.  
  
/I know Bakura. I love you./ Ryou thought smiling and kissing him back.  
  
~bring me to life~  
  
Yugi closed the door, smiling, He turned to his yami, Joey, Honda, and Otogi.  
  
"He's fine, but let's give them some privacy." Yugi said blushing.  
  
~Owari~  
  
[1] hikari-means light, for ya'll who don't know.  
  
[2] really ooc baku! he stuttered!  
  
[3] i don't know if that spelling is correct... it's duke's japanese name... tell me if i'm wrong! if not, i'll think it's right!  
  
bb2: done! tell me if you like it! i love writing one-shot songfics!   
  
haku: she worked hard, so reveiw, but please, no flames! constructive critsism is welcome! 


End file.
